The truth hurts more than the lies
by Scoobycool9 and Luckycool9
Summary: What secrets do the cartoons hide?
1. Chapter 1

**Scoobycool9 presents,**

**The truth hurts more than the lies**

**A Scooby doo and X-overs fanfic**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's, Luckycool9 his OC's, NCG owns Alexia, none of us own Scooby doo and the two Spiderman cameos along with the chronicles of Narnia and Kh cameo, fangs own his OC and WG own her Oc's and so Tracker and FF2 if their OC's appear.**

**Prologue and chapter 1**

**James's POV**

Secrets are the most plentiful thing in the world. We all have them; we all use them to hide the truth. I kept my real dad, secret, my reality brother, the fact I was from the future was even secret. I have many more secrets though, I know events that have yet to come which might make or break Mystery Incorporated.

00o0o0o0o0o00o00o

**Third person POV**

"Is there anything else, you can do besides shoot fire from your hands?" Velma asked JJ.

"I don't even know, how I can do that, I don't actually understand what this makes me exactly. It is unheard of by science," JJ said.

"Yep, but everyone has their fair share of skeletons in the closet?" James said.

"rell reverybody rnows reverybody recrets, ri ram roing ro rhe rizza ralor?" Scooby asked.

" Why are you in such a rush, Scooby?" Alexia asked.

"ro reason rin rarticular," Scooby said.

"Okay, nobody is going anywhere; it seems everybody has secrets and I am no exception," Aaron said.

"I have a book club to get to," Lucy said. The door was closed by James and barred shut.

"I guess you will be late to your book club since no one is leaving. Secrets are what destroyed Mystery Inc. in the future so it is time for every to fess up," James said.

"You can't keep me here. I will just break the wall," Chase Hunter said.

Aaron muttered something inaudible and Chase Hunter was flung back from the wall and reverted back to his human form, Chris Howard.

"Chris, are you okay?" Sami asked.

"Mommy, I see stars," Chris Howard said.

"Has anyone seen my parents?" Alexia asked.

"I wonder where they went; this is Lucky's house so it probably has many secrets in of itself," James said.

"Like, I have to eat something; I haven't eaten for an hour and a half," Shaggy said.

"I have a meeting of some sort," Mary Jane said.

"Wow, I have forgotten , she was there," James said.

"Wow, I forgot she even existed," Lucy said.

"She is really, a quiet voice," Daphne said.

"I am bored, so bored," Little Rob said.

"How sort is his attention span?" Flim-Flam asked.

"Speaking of secrets, you can vampire-werewolf up now?" James asked. Flim-Flam turned into his vampire-werewolf form.

"So, what are going to call him?" Erica said.

The now seven feet muscular Kretin who was Flim-Flam looked her. "I prefer to be known as Ripper," he said.

"Sounds good to me," James said.

"Did you forget something?" Tiny Tina said.

"What are you talking about?" Daniel asked.

"Our date Daniel, our date," Tiny Tina said.

Daniel blushed, "I knew that," he said.

"I wouldn't mind a date with Fred," Danica said.

Ryan dashed in and sat down. He somehow got past Aaron's magic barrier on the door.

"Is there something wrong?" Lily asked her brother.

"Everyone might want to sit down for this, but Twiggy and Cassandra are getting along well," Ryan said.

"Are you sure they are not drugged?" Alexia asked.

"Sure, they are not drunk?" Chance asked.

"I have a scar where my old ear was, how a vampire-werewolf even gets drunk?" Chris Howard asked.

"Well, you guys had fifty drinks each," James answered.

"How do you know that?" Chance said.

"It was quite simple; I was the bartender serving you guys," James said.

"And you don't think it would be a good idea to stop us?" Chance asked.

"Nah, I was going to watch it play out," James said.

"Should he have a major hangover, if that happened?" Brielle asked.

"But they did a three day hangover," Aaron said.

"One of the many reasons I don't drink, besides being underage," Blackrose said.

"Well, I guess they taught a good moral lesson," Kiff said.

"I even got to use my doctor degree," Storm said.

"Hey, look like they are coming," Lily asked.

"Uncle Scooby, can you make me a promise?" Scrappy asked.

"rure, rappy. Rhat ris rit?" Scooby said to his nephew.

"Make sure I never get that drunk," Scrappy said.

"Well, should we bombard them with questions?" Eon asked.

"How come you are killing them, Uncle Ryan?" Jonas asked.

"It got old after six months and thirty days," Ryan asked. They strolled in.

"Are you drunk?" Alexia asked.

Twiggy gave a glare, "No," he answered.

"Are you on drugs?" James Knight asked.

"Can these questions get any dumber?" Cassandra asked.

"Did aliens possess your bodies and make you love each other?" Jonas asked.

"I stand corrected, they can get dumber," Cassandra said.

"What are these twenty questions?" Twiggy asked. Cassandra grumbled in pain.

"What is wrong with her?" Eon asked. James whispered the answer to Eon.

"Sorry about that," Alexia asked.

" How did you know it was you and not your brother?" Twiggy asked.

"Because I remember pushing him in her stomach, don't ask me how I remember that, I just do," Alexia asked.

"What exactly will happen when you have to be born?" Cassandra asked her daughter.

"Her future body will fade out of existence or fuse with her baby half, even though the first one is better," Eon said.

"Wait, I just realized something, if you are the second born after me that means Sami is pregnant with me now," James said.

"I have been sick for the last six months," Sami said.

"I separated from her but I might want to refuse now," Life said. She was touched and absorbed by Sami.

"Twiggy and Cassandra and Chase weren't the only one in Vegas, you were there too, Sami," Ryan said.

"I slept with my best friend!?" Sami exclaimed. She promptly fainted.

"It is a good thing that I didn't mention, they were also married," Ryan said. At that note, Chris Howard fainted.

**AN: This is a new and edited version. I will be fixing this up and uploading it frequently, for the next few days.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing naught my own OC's**

**Chapter 2**

**James's POV**

I find it is, much more fun to watch other people faint, and it is not you who is fainting. Daniel had come back with a bucket of ice. He dumped it on Sami and she woke up.

"Who dumped ice on me?" Sami asked.

"It was the force of gravity," Daniel said.

"I was going to thank them," Sami said.

"Then it was me," Daniel said. Chris Howard woke up and he jumped up from the ice.

"Are you afraid of a little ice?" I asked.

"A little ice is fine, but cold ice is what gets me," Chris shouted/

"Rut risn't rall rice rold?" Scooby asked.

"I believe that was his point, Scooby," Alexia said.

"Roh ri ret rit, reird rut ri ret rit," Scooby said.

"Does anyone know what wrong Jonas is?" Ryan asked.

"He is bipolar," Aaron replied.

"My son is bipolar, I didn't know," Lily Rose said.

"Well, he is a little more than bipolar," Daniel said.

"What else is wrong with him?" Lily Rose asked.

"I noticed that he did act odd," Sami said.

"Odd, but just be the understatement for it, he is more than just bipolar, bipolar can be controlled but he can't," Chris said.

What does that mean?" Twiggy Rose asked.

"So what else makes Jonas so special?" Mary Jane asked.

"Reah, ri rants ro rnow," Scooby said. Jonas now had a deadly chainsaw in his hand.

"Well, Jonas has four split personalities too. He has a serial killer, angry-jealous, a regular Jonas and an incredibly stupid personality," I quickly said.

"And how does bipolar affect these split personalities?" Daphne asked.

"Well, at the minute, he is on serial killer personality. On a positive note, he is only a turtwig and where did those claws come from?" Eon asked.

"I do believe so, yep, we are screwed," I said.

"What does insane serial killer half do?" Fred asked.

"Kill anything he sees," Alexia replied.

"Look over there, time to run," Fangs said.

"I couldn't have phrased it better myself," Biff said.

"Well, I am too young to die, so girls before wolf-boys," Nessie said.

"No, I rather run first," Kiff said.

"Has anyone seen my parents since they came back home?" Alexia asked.

"They are making out on the couch," Lucy said.

"Do you have a bucket?" Alexia asked. She puked in it.

"Good thing, I got that for her so I wouldn't have a ruined dress," Lucy said.

"I think we might have to reschedule that date, Daniel," Tiny Tina said.

"I have to agree with you," Daniel said.

"Where are Sep and Alex Rider?" Eon asked.

"I thought he was with you," Sam said.

"We have to save them from psychotic Jonas, I do have a cure, but he will have to be tricked into drinking it," I said.

"So where is the cure exactly?" Ryan said.

"It probably is hidden away in some top secret vault," Sami said.

"Or is it in your hand? Why did I put in the fridge?" I asked/

"I thought it was vitamin water," Sami said.

"In what way, does a strange mix of coloring and ingredients make it look like vitamin water?" Eon asked. Twiggy and Cassandra finally decided to come up for air.

"I thought you would have suffocated each other from all that making out," Alexia said.

"Pass the bucket," Daniel said. He puked in it.

"So what's our problem?" Twiggy asked.

"Psychotic Turtwig," Eon asked.

"Please don't make him wolf up, please dear merciful God," Chance said.

"I would wolf up, but, I don't want to risk damage to the children," Cassandra said.

"I got this," Twiggy said. He flexed and turned into Nightclaw. He tackled Chance.

"I got you, Chance, I got you," Nightclaw said.

"Well, praying didn't work out too well," Chance said.

"I could have told you that one, you ignorpotamus," Puggsy sneered. Chance drew out a picture of the moon and showed it to Fangs.

"The moon," Fangs said. He changed into Fangface and tackled Puggsy.

"(Grr) I got you, Puggsy," Fangface said.

"Get off of me, you ignorpotamus," Puggsy said.

"And uploads," Erica said.

"Did you just upload that to Facebook?" Eric asked.

"Facebook, YouTube, Twitter and my computer," Erica said.

"Boy, can you be evil at times," Eric said.

"Okay, great to hear wolf twins, but we have a psychotic cutie on the loose," Cassandra said.

"A horrible combination, almost like Nessie," I said.

"Hey, hurtful," Nessie said. Kiff gave me a high five.

"On that note, does anyone have a plan?" Alexia asked.

"I do, but we need bait, to be more, specific eight baits," I said.

"ris rhat ry rother ralling?" Scooby asked.

"Like, I just remembered that I have something to do in China," Shaggy said.

"Come on you chickens; you are good at this for once," Velma said.

"Good, two willing volunteers and here are your dresses to fool Jonas with," I said.

"I don't like where this is going," Ryan said.

"What the worst that could happen?" Chris Howard asked.

"Fangface, how about it?" I asked.

" (Grr) only if Puggsy does it," Fangface said.

"I am not going to like this, in the least bit but I guess it is for us," Puggsy said. Chris retransformed into Chase Hunter.

"What perfect timing, dad," I said.

"Oh look , over there, is that Superman?" Chase asked.

"I have to go on another date with Cassandra," Twiggy said through Nightclaw.

"I can't wait to upload these to my Facebook," Erica said.

"I have a better idea, a much better idea," Cassandra said.

"Hmmm, I need four more volunteers, all who want to be bait, don't raise your right hand," I said. They all left their hands down while everyone else did.

"Well, that was trickery if I met that," Chance said.

"Here are your dresses, make up and heels," I said. We waited for them to prepare.

**AN: Here is the next chapter. It hasn't been much changed but here it is.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing but my OC's.**

**Chapter 3**

**Third Person POV**

The guys had finally finished changing into their dresses, but refused to leave the bathroom.

"Rou ran't rake rus, rome rout," Scooby said.

"This has to be one of the worst things I have ever worn," Shaggy said.

"(Grr) you can't make me come out, ever," Fangface said.

"I actually agree with the weird-wolf for once," Puggsy said.

"I wouldn't come out for a million bucks," Twiggy said. He had detransformed from Nightclaw, while in the bathroom.

"I won't let anyone see me, in this horrible bait disguise," Chase said.

"I agree with an ex-villain for once," Chance said.

"I will not come out as either myself or Aquaslasher," Ryan said.

"Why must I have a stubborn grandfather and father?" Alexia muttered.

"Must be a family trait," James said.

"A lousy one at that," Alexia said.

"I got a way to get Twiggy out of there," Cassandra said.

"This should be interesting," Erica said.

"You can't trick me Cass, I am smarter than you," Twiggy said.

"I will give you a cool present, if you come out," Cassandra said.

"Not going to work," Twiggy replied.

"No more Ms. Nice girl. It is time to get thorny. If you don't get out here, I won't go on a date or talk to you for a month," Cassandra said. Twiggy slowly came out with a yellow sun dress with pink heels. Erica snapped a picture and her camera was grabbed by Twiggy.

"If you upload that one, I upload the one with you and your brother when you were babies," Twiggy said.

"But we destroyed that one, you put in your pocket," Erica said.

"I personally destroyed that picture," Fangpuss said through Eric.

"That is why I made fifteen photocopies," Twiggy said.

"Fifteen photocopies! When did you have time to make that many photocopies?" Erica exclaimed.

"I have a mini photocopier in my pocket and I teleported to my unbreakable vault," Twiggy said. Erica changed into Claw.

"I will get that photo and its fourteen brothers," Claw said.

"Rou ran't rake re rome rout. Rot ron ra rare," Scooby said.

"I agree with Scooby, on that one," Shaggy said, with much conviction in his voice.

"Not even for a Scooby snack?" Daphne asked the two cowards.

"Rope," Scooby said. He firmly stood his ground, in not being seen in that dress.

"How about two boxes of Scooby snacks?" Velma asked, trying to change their minds.

"Like the answer is still no, we are not leaving this bathroom willingly," Shaggy said.

"How about three boxes of Scooby snacks?" Mary Jane asked.

"Ro, rot rhis rime," Scooby aid.

"How about a kiss from Mary Jane and me and four boxes of Scooby Snacks?" Scooby Dee asked her boyfriend.

"Rill ro," Scooby said.

"I will offer two free make out sessions and seventeen boxes of Scooby snacks," Mary Jane said.

"reventeen roxes rof Scooby rnacks rand rwo ree rake out ressions round rood. Real, re rill rome rout," Scooby said.

"I can't believe they figured a way to get us out of the bathroom," Shaggy said to his dog. Scooby and Shaggy walk out of the bathroom. Shaggy was in a green dress and green heels, while carrying a green purse while Scooby was in blue heels, blue dress and carrying a blue purse.

"You will never get Chance, Chase, myself and Fangface and Puggsy to get out of this bathroom," Ryan said.

"We will see about that," James said.

"I will never come out willingly," Chance said.

"Give me a minute, I have an idea," Twiggy said. He flexed into Nightclaw and dragged Chance. Chance was wearing a black dress, black high heels and a black purse.

"Let me down Nightclaw, let me down," Chance said. Nightclaw dropped Chance onto the floor and changed into Twiggy.

"It wasn't that bad, was it?" Twiggy asked.

"I guess not," Chance muttered.

"But we still have to get Chase, Ryan and Puggsy and Fangface out," James said.

"I have the idea for Fangface," Kassy said. She changed into Hunter and convinced him out. He was in a brown dress which blended in with his fur and golden heels.

"(grr) this isn't so bad. I want Puggsy out here, though," Fangface said.

"Well, you could always get him," James said as Storm dragged him out in his pink dress, pink heels and a pink purse.

"This is gonna go on Facebook," Erica said. Kiff destroyed the camera with his laser fist.

"You can thank me later," Kiff said.

"We aren't coming out ever," Chase and Ryan said. A portal opened and Luna stepped out of it.

"What did I miss?" Luna asked.

"Kiff destroyed Erica's camera and Ryan and Chase refuse to come out in their drag," Blackrose said. A time portal opened and a boy who looked surprisingly like Alexia and Liz Fangsworth stepped out of it.

"Is that you, Eric?" Alexia asked.

"Call me Night, Alexia," her older brother said.

"Why did you guys come from the future anyway?" James asked.

"We just wanted to see Ryan's get up and help you guys," Liz said.

"And my brother came, because?" Alexia asked.

"We are dating and he didn't want me to come alone," Liz said.

"So my unborn nephew is dating my husband's best friend's daughter? Well, that was unexpected and ironic," Brielle said. Sami did the unthinkable and dragged Chase Hunter out of the bathroom. He was wearing a leathery dress and purple heels.

"Must you have dragged so hard, and since when where you that strong?" Chase said.

"I fusioned with Life a while back before we went to Vegas and she refused recently," Sami said.

"So the only one left in there is my dad," Cassandra said.

"I am never coming out, ever," Ryan said.

"I guess I will upload the prom photo of you from high school," Lily Rose asked.

"Anything, but that photo, I will do anything," Ryan said/

"What is so bad about that photo?" James asked.

"I know half of that story, but in synopsis it is his worst photo ever," Twiggy said.

"He backfired a spell, and it made him look extremely ugly and fat," Lily Rose said.

"Can I see it?" Erica asked. Ryan bursted out the bathroom in a granny wig, a gray dress and gray heels and smashed the computer.

"Look, Grandma decided to join us," James joked.

"rell ro re rait ror ra rsychopath," Scooby said.

O0oo0o0o00o

Jonas was waiting for something to kill. It was absolutely boring and he had nothing to do, since the heroes hid. He spotted some ugly girls, one of them even had a tail and another look canine and he spotted a grandma. They would be the perfect victims."

00o0o00o000o

"How much longer, till you think Jonas plans to kill us?" Ryan asked.

Twiggy "How should I know? He is your nephew," Twiggy replied.

"rhere rhe romes, rnifes rand rall," Scooby said.

"Cue the chase music," Shaggy said. Music started to play.

James: ** You are the run from a psychopath,**

**A crazy knife wielder,**

**And there is nowhere to hide,**

**Because the truth is deadly.**

Shaggy and Scooby knock into barrels, and start rolling on them. Jonas wields a machete, which he made from thin air, and he attempted to fire it, but it was broken by his own vehicle.

"Stupid hunk of worthless junk, time to go old fashion," Jonas mumbled. He pulled a rifle out from thin air and is blocked by a shoot of paint from the pain ball gun from Fangface and Puggsy.

**James: He has a weapon,**

**A deadly weapon to kill you with,**

**He has no allies but himself and that makes you weaker than him.**

Chase and Ryan reach a dead end. Jonas has his double barrel pistol.

"You wouldn't shoot a grandma," Chase said.

"I still have some years in these old bones," Ryan said.

"Let me put you out, of your misery," Jonas said.

"I have enough of this," Chase said. Chance tapped Jonas on the shoulder and Nightclaw knocked him out.

"rand ro relieve re rid rhat rall rin rag," Scooby said.

"Yep, I can't believe we did all that in drag. It is incredibly funny," Shaggy said.

"I have a feeling that this isn't over," Ryan said.

"Rhis ranic roesn't rive rup ro rits rame," Scooby said.

"Well, there are a lot of secrets and they are causing damages and hurting more than the lies," Chance said.

Fangface was back into his human form, Fangs.

"Well, we still have to defeat or meet a major villain," Fangs said.

"rand rit rasn't rad rucky rin rit," Scooby said. A wall broke and a figure stepped out of it.

"Did you miss me?" Dark Matter asked.

"Great, there is a psychopath or major psychopath," Chance said. James stepped out of the shadows and shouted a spell. A body fell out and Dark Matter vanished.

"Is that my adoptive father?" Twiggy asked. He still had his brownish-blond hair, his six foot frame, gray eyes, muscular but he was wearing jeans and a black cloak.

"Anthony, are you okay?" Ryan asked.

"Am I hallucinating? Why are you in drag?" Anthony asked.

"It is a long story, my friend," Ryan said. Lily Rose came in.

"Anthony, is that you?" Lily Rose asked.

"Yes, it is me, Lily. It has been a while, my white angel," Anthony said.

"Well this might get a little awkward," Twiggy said. Jonas woke up and stared. His personality was back to normal, for now. Jonas ran over to Anthony, along with his brother, Twiggy Rose.

"Dad is that you?" They asked.

"Little Jonas and Matt, it has been a while," Anthony said.

James started to cry, "I love a good family moment," he said.

"So I see you become an assassin, Twiggy or should I call you Nightclaw?" Anthony asked his adoptive son

"You knew I was a werewolf?" Twiggy asked.

"I knew, but I didn't want to tell you, Ryan or Cassandra. I knew you are destined for great things," Anthony said.

" Whoever thought a cynic knew stuff," Twiggy said.

"Twiggy, I am going into labor," Cassandra said.

"Likewise, Chase," Sami said.

"I do feel a bit woozy," Hunter said. Everyone left but Chase, James , Twiggy, Alexia and Aaron and Lucy.

"Dad, go and watch my birth," James said. Time Warp appeared from thin air.

"Awww, the heroes are trying to save their parents. It is so touching, but please try to say your final goodbyes," he said.

"You will never win, Time Warp," James said. A thousand knives started flying and they stabbed all the future heroes.

"Don't die, now," Lucy said.

"Dad, get the three items from my brother, now," Aaron said. He was then struck by a knife from, where his heart was and he fell.

"Dad, go," Alexia said.

"I am not leaving you, Alexia," Twiggy said.

"Now I know where I get my stubborn streak from," Alexia said.

"Where are the hallows?" Chase asked his future son. James handed them over to Chase.

"Only give them to me when I am ready, goodbye, dad," James said.

"Why are you dying?" Lucy asked.

"I have to die to live. Don't forget what we have," James said. He became dust in her hands and she fled.

"Dad, remember this for the future. You wrote it," Alexia said.

_People are dying,_

_You have given up trying,_

_Even resorted to lying,_

_At one time, I thought you were flying,_

_But now all that left is crying,_

_For, I am now slowly falling and dying._

Alexia became dust and Twiggy ran from the building, tears streaming down his face.

_I should have seen this coming, but then again no one did, _Twiggy thought. All the future heroes were dead but yet to be born.

**AN: The poem in this chapter is stanza 1 of the truth, a poem that I have on FP under my Luckycool9 accountant. Editing this scene was just as depressing as writing it, hope you enjoyed it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my OC's**

**Chapter 4**

**Xion's POV**

Where was Aaron? We had all left, but he was not there. I decided to sit outside, and rest while Cassandra and Sami went to get their check-ups, when they would have their children. Luna, my sister was sitting next to me.

"How are you alive? I saw your angel in my last adventure," Luna asked.

"I was brought back as a nobody of another Disney character," I answered.

"Oh, I was wondering about that one," Luna said. It felt strange that Aaron wasn't here. I went into the bathroom to wash up my face and he was standing there, except it wasn't him. It was him, but he was not solid. He was a spirit.

"Why are you a spirit?" I asked.

"I was killed by a villain named Time Warp, but I am not fully dead," Aaron said.

"But you are a ghost now, aren't you?" I asked.

"Yes, I am, my love but I am real as you want me to be," he said.

"What aren't you telling me?" I asked.

"You know that I am from the future? There is more to that story," Aaron said.

"I have a lot of time, tell me more," I said.

"In this future, there is a villain named Time Lord. He was very powerful and so was his son. He was a time demon, a demon that had power over time. He could alter the past and change things, but we defeated him but we each received a piece of him upon his death. The pieces went to James, Daniel, Alex, Alexia and I," he said.

"What does this have to do with the present?" I asked.

"His son wanted revenge, and to resurrect his father but to do that, he had to kill the five that have a piece of him. It was the perfect time to kill us, since we would fade anyway, and he could have the pieces before they were lost forever," he said.

"So you came to the past to escape him?" I asked.

"That is one reason, but there are many others; Time Lord had greatly affected the time stream that he changed the past. He changed it so many heroes became villains, such as my father. If my father was evil, then we wouldn't be born, but he was changed by my brother," he said.

"So you knew you were going to be killed eventually?" I asked.

"Yes, but that didn't stop me from loving you. I love you with all my heart," he said.

"We are nobodies, we don't have hearts," I said.

"That is not true, nobodies have hearts, but just don't realize it, and they can feel love. I can feel love and so can you," he said.

"I will miss you and now forever," I replied. He pointed to my chest.

"I love you with my heart, with every fiber of my being, and don't forget it. You, Roxas, Lisa and I all have hearts since we can feel love. I will love you forever," Aaron said. He vanished and I broke down and cried.

**James's POV**

Where was Alexia? Where was she? I felt a void, while she was gone. I never felt jealously from James Hunter. He was his friend, but I would always be her boyfriend. It felt odd separated from him, but I knew she must have been okay. I was in the bathroom when her spirit appeared before me.

"Alexia, why are you a spirit?" I asked.

"It is because I am dead, James. I came to say my final goodbye to you, because I won't be seeing you anytime soon," she said.

"Who did this to you?" I asked.

"It doesn't matter, he just wanted the piece of Time Lord I had and he got it. He also gave me a deadly fear of knives," Alexia said.

"Alexia, where are you going to go?" I asked.

"Where did you think? I am going to be reborn soon and I won't remember you, but that doesn't mean that I don't love you," she said.

"You can't forget like this, I am just too good to forget," I said.

"I would deflate your ego, but I don't have enough strength," she said. I grabbed her spirit and kissed her.

"How about that, for a goodbye?" I asked.

"Don't worry Romeo; we won't be apart for long since you are going to be born before me. Actually, you are starting to fade now," Alexia said. I looked and I was fading.

"At least, I got my final kiss from you," I said.

"Goodbye, James," Alexia said. I faded as she vanished and I couldn't help, but smile.

**Lucy's POV**

Why did James have to die? I loved him and I thought love overcame anything, but I should have known that this wasn't a fairy tale. There was no happy ending. I saw him, but I thought I was hallucinating. He was a spirit and nothing more.

"He can't be real, I am delirious," I said.

"It really is me, Lucy," he said.

"How are you alive?" I asked.

"I am a spirit, so that doesn't actually count as alive," he said.

"Why did you come back?" I asked.

"To say my final goodbye to you," I said.

"Why do I get the guy who gets himself killed for the girl?" I asked.

"I guess that makes you, lucky," he said.

"Well, are you going to say it?" I asked. He kissed me and I semi blushed.

"That is my final goodbye but don't forget this. Love never dies; it is always changing its form, until you barely recognize it. It takes on many forms and many shapes in your lifetime and none are the same as the other. I was killed due to having a piece of a villain, but I do not regret dying. I learned to stop regretting a long time. Lucy, may we meet again in another time and place. He vanished, leaving me alone with my memories. Memories of the time we fought, the times we loved and the times he saved me. He was my hero, my prince, my life.

_James, may we meet again in another time and place,_ I thought.

**AN: This was so easy to edit. James is also from the future and that is why he fades. Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I only my Oc's.**

**Chapter 5**

**Third Person POV**

Lucy had just got over her encounter with the ghost of her boyfriend, but she was bugged by something. It felt like he was hiding something from her. He hadn't mentioned why he was killed, I guess that was one secret she would never figure out. She turned and saw the thing that killed her boyfriend.

"What are you going to do? I killed your precious boyfriend and now you are weak and defenseless," Time Warp asked. She responded by round house kicking him in the face.

"Now, what were you saying?" She asked.

"Does anyone know a doctor?" Time Warp asked. A glowing sphere disappeared from Time Warp's pocket, and became a part of Lucy.

"You know where to find me, if you would like a round house knockout," she said. He vanished and left Lucy to her thoughts.

0o0o0o00o0o0

Twiggy had the pleasure of Chase Hunter's company.

"How much longer does it take to get to the hospital?" Twiggy asked Chase.

Chase shrugged, "I have never actually been to the hospital here, so I don't know exactly," he replied.

"So in simple English, we are lost?" Twiggy asked.

"Yep, we are lost," Chase replied. They both glanced at each other and pondered how long it would take for the other one to need to rest. so they could ditch them to find the hospital.

"I have been wondering something for a while. and that is what your actual age is?" Twiggy asked Chase.

"I am thirty years old as of December 27 of last year," Chase said.

"Then, how come you only look to be in twenties when you are in your human form?" Twiggy asked.

"Vampire-werewolves or Kretins have the ability to change their physical ages at whim, but not their mental age," Chase said.

Twiggy glanced up "So you have your thirty year old mind in a twenty year old body," he said.

"Yep, it is actually kind of cool," Chase replied.

"How much do you remember about our Vegas weddings?" Twiggy asked.

"The funny thing I wasn't that drunk, so I remember it very sharply and I do mean everything, so I wasn't shocked when Sami told me the news, but my human form was too drunk to remember," he said.

"So you are saying that the supernatural still have their memories and were not as drunk or hangover as us?" Twiggy asked.

_You know it is easier to use you when you are drunk, _Nightclaw thought.

_So_ _you forced me to have sex with Cassandra while I was drunk?"_ Twiggy thought to his werewolf half.

_That and I forced you to get married; it is quite funny what you can do when you are drunk, _Nightclaw said.

_That is why you weren't in shock, when you were told that Cass was pregnant, you knew it all along. I have one complex werewolf half, _Twiggy thought.

_But the funny thing is that I am a part of you, a part that you want to be," _ Twiggy thought

Chase interrupted Twiggy thoughts, "Twiggy, we got company at twelve o clock."

"But it is only one in the afternoon," Twiggy said.

"Look like we have our little fathers of the dead children," Time Warp said.

"I am not going to stand down," Chase Hunter said. He lunged and hit Time Warp while Time Warp was tackled by the now transformed Twiggy into Nightclaw and pinned him.

"Give me one good reason, why I shouldn't kill you right now," Nightclaw growled.

"For this reason," Time Warp said. He blasted both Nightclaw and Chase Hunter backwards and they hit the water. They both detransformed into their human form Chris Howard and Twiggy upon contact with the water. Twiggy was the first to surface in the cold water. He looked, but it didn't look like Chris had come up, and then Twiggy thought of something. Ryan told him that his powers were weak in water, but that could be because he couldn't swim. He dove into the water and saw Chris's body not breathing, he grabbed him and rose up to the surface.

"How am I still alive?" Chris asked.

"Because you got a friend in me and I wouldn't let you down, it is inhumane and I would prefer you went down in fighting style. How come you never told anyone you couldn't swim?" Twiggy asked.

"It is kind of embarrassing not being able to swim and being a great super villain or superhero," Chris replied.

"I didn't know how to swim at first either, Ryan taught me how to after deactivating my werewolf half," Twiggy said, with a grin on his face.

Chris laughed, "Well, we might have to find the hospital," he said. A very familiar voice shouted to them.

"How is your bath going?" Lucy asked. Standing behind her was Lucky.

"You have a few days off and your dad gets himself killed, and your grandpa and grand uncle, decide it is a good idea to take a bath in an ocean," Lucky said.

"It wasn't exactly our choice; we were knocked into the ocean, Lucky," Twiggy said.

"So are you going to stay there all day, or are you going to the hospital up the road and watch your kids being born?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, we should be out in a minute," Twiggy said.

"Oh, I got you for this once," Lucky said. He transformed into his Warrior, who was his Kretin form and they were on the shore in a minute. Lucky detransformed "Hurry up, you slowpokes," he said to the wet soon to be fathers.

"Last one, there is a dead man," Twiggy said. They raced to the entrance and literally shoved themselves into the doors and sat in the waiting room with the rest of Chase's family, Alex Rider, his son, Sam and mystery incorporated, Luna, Kiff and the Fangface gang and Ryan.

At that moment, the two brothers Rick and Dante came out. "You can see them, Chris and Twiggy. They are in opposite rooms , so have fun," the brothers said.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Twiggy was ready for Cassandra's torture, a near death grip, heck, he expected an actual death.

"One is a boy and the other is girl. Any suggestions to what we should call them?" Cassandra asked.

"How about Night and Alexia?" Twiggy asked.

"That could work, but what exactly should we do about the last names?" Cassie asked.

"Alexia gets yours , while Night gets my original family last name," Twiggy said.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Hey, Chris," Sami said.

"All I get is a simple hey, so what are they?" Chris asked.

"They are twin boys and I have an idea for a name, since the only name you might suggest is Chase," Sami said.

"Fine, Sami," Chris said.

"How about James and Aaron?" Sami asked.

"That could work," he said.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Something has been bugging me, I can still go Kretin, how is this possible if James is dead?" Flim-Flam asked.

"It is quite simple; you had it in your genes," Lucky said.

"ro, rho ris ris rather?" Scooby asked.

"I believe I can answer that question, I believe I am," the Golden Warrior said.

"What makes you so sure?" Fred asked.

"Because I semi-abandoned a kid in Tibet," The Golden Warrior said.

0o0o0oo00

_Five years later….._

James Hunter was bored and hungry at the same time. Alexia was busy helping her brother Night, trying to get his side of their room clean, Aaron was hanging out with Xion. It was almost as if they liked each other or knew each other. Scooby was babysitting his son and Daniel, Rob was being a jerk which was as usual, Liz was also busy, his parents had gone out for the night and who had they left him? Lucy, the girl he loved to hate. He would prank her as a hobby, but he was even bored of that. He had just burned down his fifteen houses of cards, it was so boring. There was no action. All he wanted was a little danger, but soon enough. He smelled something off and he fell.

0o0o0o0o0o

"Is he awake?" A voice asked.

"Does he remember what he did?" a second voice asked.

"No, but he will soon enough," the third voice said. James felt a shock as a pang of memories flashed through his mind, his uncle, his dad, his brother older sacrificing himself, kissing Lucy, going into his vampire-werewolf form, he even remembered dying, he saw the hallows and now they were in front of him.

He looked in a mirror and he saw a reflection of a sixteen year old guy who was the future him but it was him, "I remember, I am James Hunter , the Hero of Light, the Kretin, the master of death," he said. He collapsed and he heard the voice say something. It was muffled but it sounded like bringing in the other two.

**AN: Well, here is the next chapter, all edited.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my OC'S**

**Chapter 6**

**Third person POV**

James Hunter woke in a cell with Alexia, Aaron, Alex and James Knight. "It is about time you woke up; we were worried that they killed you again," Alexia said.

"Well, looks like we are captured once again," James Knight said.

"How do you think I feel? I was trapped here for six years and still counting," Alex said.

"Well, we have to find a way out of here," Aaron said.

"Well, thanks for pointing out the obvious, Aaron," James said.

"I don't know what's worse, being a human or his sarcasm," Aaron said.

"If you two could agree on something, we might not be in this situation," Alexia said. Someone was shoved into the room with them.

"Rift?" Alexia asked.

"Mom? Dad?" Rift asked.

"Did you just attempt to rescue us?" Alexia said.

"Great, all we are missing is our other brothers," Alex said. On that note, Eon and Daniel were shoved into the room.

"Hi, brothers," Daniel said.

"I knew we shouldn't have used the air ducts, it would only cause trouble," Eon said.

"How was I supposed to know they would cave in on us?" Daniel asked.

"We don't have time for this bickering; we have to plan an escape," Rift said.

"I agree with Rift, we have to escape or we might be killed," Eon said.

"Why would they kill us if they gave us our memories?" James asked.

"This seems like a very complex plan," Alexia said.

" It might have been someone, dad once knew," Aaron said.

"I wouldn't put it past them," James said.

"Are you the only ones who came to rescue us?" James Knight asked.

"I just have to give them the signal," Daniel said.

"But first, we have to get to out of this room," Alexia said.

"It is a wooden door so we should be able to," Alex started to say. He looked and there was a pile of soot where it used to be.

"Or I could just burn it, Daniel give the signal," James said. Daniel gave the signal and Fred, Danica, Daphne, Peter, Rob, Amanda, Velma, JJ, Javier Junior, Nicole, Shaggy, Mary Jane, Scooby, Scooby Dee, Scooby Junior, Chris Howard/Chase Hunter, Sami Rodgers/ Life, Flim-Flam/ Ripper, The Golden Warrior, Alex Rider/ BruteForce, Sam, Sep, Lucky, Lucy, Biff, Gin, Kim, Kite/Kitefang, Puggsy/Hardy, Brielle/Drew, Kiff/Kiffang, Luna, Fangs/Fangface, Kassandra/Hunter, Samantha/Storm, Twiggy/Nightclaw, Night/Nightslasher, Cassandra/Shadowslasher, Ryan/Aquaslasher, Chance, Eric/ Fangpuss, Erica/Claw, Matt Hunter and finally, Liz .

"I expected the rescue party to be bigger, but I have a feeling that I know why it is so short," James said.

"So do we have any clue who we are dealing with?" Kiff asked.

"A rogue family member of his, possibly," Alexia said.

"So that narrows the list down to unknown," Aaron said.

"Well let's go find out who our helpful/ hurtful person is," Lucky said.

"Let's go, get them," Alexia said.

"We wouldn't want to ruin the surprise of which it is, do we?" a voice asked. Everyone turned in the direction of the voice.

"Just when I thought, I saw the last of you," James said.

"You didn't honestly think I was gone, I thought you would have known better, James," Time Warp said.

"row roes re rnow rour rame?" Scooby asked.

"Oh , the dog sure wants me to get right to the punch line, but that would ruin all the fun. Isn't that right, Thomas, Aaron, Alexia, Alex and Daniel?" He asked.

"Who the hell are you?" Rift asked.

"Stop it, Jared Hunter, stop it, cousin," James said, looking into his eyes.

"Did he just say cousin?" Fred asked.

"Wait, you are related to even more psychopaths," Daphne said.

"Why doesn't this surprise me?" Velma asked.

"I didn't come for any of you, except the ones who have what I want," Time Warp said. He grabbed Daniel and Alex. He grabbed something from inside of them, and then he tossed them outside.

"What the hell did you just do?" Chris asked. He also grabbed him and drained something from him; he also did the same with Twiggy.

"Oh no, we are not playing absorb the piece of glowing light," Lucy said, clearly angry. She punched him and Lucy's piece fell out of her, while she was knocked out from behind. The five pieces connected and they vanished into thin air.

"I will see all of you, suckers later," Time Warp said. He vanished in a puff of a smoke.

"Is anyone else confused?" Kiff asked.

"The better question to ask, is who is not confused?" Cassandra said.

"We don't have time to dawdle; we have to find out who helped out Alexia, Aaron and James," Samantha said. They entered the room and saw a man. He was holding a staff, wearing a black trench coat, a green shirt, and blue jeans and blak shoes.

"Does anyone know who that is?" Brielle asked.

"Guys, meet Dream Caster," James said.

"what crazified power does he have?" Puggsy asked.

"Whatever power it is, it is bound to be interesting," Erica said.

00o0o00o0o0

"Did you get the pieces?" Dark Matter asked.

"It worked like a charm, uncle," Time Warp said.

"I knew there was a reason , that you were my favorite nephew," Dark Matter said/ Unbeknown to either of them, a boy with brown hair, a gray shirt, gray jeans named Antonio but nicknamed " Raven" was listening in on them. He had gathered enough information to know, that there plan was a bad one. He just hoped that he could get to the heroes to warn them.

**AN: Here is the editing down of this next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own OC's. **

**Chapter 7**

**James's POV**

The trip home was supposed to be really short. It was a short portal ride made by Luna, or it should have been but Luna doesn't have the best skills with portals.

"How do you confuse Shaggy's house with the peak of the Empire state building?" Aaron asked.

"We are close to their house though," Luna said.

"Yeah, I moved the whole gang from Coolsville to Toon Brooklyn, so it should be a short trip home," I said.

"It might not be such a short ride," my dad said.

"Elevator out of order, please use the stairs," Alexia replied.

"So, it is only a few floors down, right?" Kiff asked.

"You don't visit Brooklyn much, do you? It is over 100 floors," Sami said.

"Luna, this has to be the most crazified thing your portal has ever done," Puggsy said.

"Anyone got a wrench?" Shaggy asked.

"Reah, raggy's runcle ras ra relvator repairman," Scooby said.

"I have another way to get down," Peter Parker said. He changed into his Spiderman costume and web-slinged Daphne, the kids and himself down.

"Doesn't everyone have some sort of power to get themselves down?" I asked.

"How about a race to the bottom?" Ryan asked.

"The person who arrives last has to pay taxi fare for everyone," Twiggy said.

"Then, let's get this started," I said. I teleported down and arrived in a spilt second with Lucy.

"Thanks for the ride, how long do you think it will take everyone to get down from the top?" Lucy asked.

"I give them about ten minutes," I said.

"Well, let's wait and see," Lucy said. The last to arrive was Dream Caster.

"You threw that, so you could pay, didn't you?" I asked.

"Maybe, maybe not," Dream Caster said.

"Ro rour rouse," Scooby said.

"Couldn't have said it better myself, Scooby," I said

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Scooby was wondering outside the house. The man was coming and he would hurt him. Scooby had seen a murder and he was the only witness, but the person who killed had a threat on his head. He didn't know what to do. He sighed as he went back to his house.

_Five days Later…._

I was relaxing, since it has been five days since Time Warp vanished to do something evil and deadly. Scooby was acting stranger and stranger, with each passing day. At times, he would be jumpy and nervous, other times he could be lovable and fun. It was really odd, but I knew he was hiding a secret but I knew that his truth probably hurt more than the lies he was shielding them from. I was playing with his son, Scooby Junior. He was a black and brown Great Dane with spots just like a dad, but he was incredibly cute.

"Runcle rames," he said.

"That is my name, James Hunter," I said.

"Are you playing with Scooby Junior?" Aaron asked.

"Are you still mad that you are a somebody and Xion isn't?" I asked.

"Yes, brother, it still bothers me but I can get used to loving a nobody and I even started to use my somebody name, Aaron," he said

"Should I call you, Aaron then?" I asked.

Daniel and Alex walked in.

"My date with Tiny Tina went well," Daniel said.

"Was it before or after you puked on her?" Alex asked.

"Very funny, Alex, very funny," Daniel said.

"I am asking truthfully, Daniel," Alex said.

"Don't you have a date with someone?" Daniel asked.

"Nope, I have no one to date, since my girlfriend is missing now," Alex said.

"Reepy ruy rith reird rower's rehind rou," Scooby Junior said.

"Must children always run my dramatic entrances?" Time Warp asked.

"Time Warp, I am getting really tired of you," I said. I blasted fire and burned down all the walls behind him, which caved in after he teleported.

"Wow that is one big temper. I believe that is half of the house," Twiggy said.

"I can easily rebuild that," I said. The doorbell rang and I answered it.

"I know Dark Matter's plan," Antonio "Raven" said. He collapsed forward.

"Looks we have another disaster on our hands," Aaron said.

**AN: Only one more chapter left to edit.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC'S**

**Epilogue **

**Scooby's POV**

I was trying to forget it, but I couldn't. It kept echoing in my head, the gun being shot off, the bloody body, the blood, the killer and the death threat on my life in the flash of a second. That was why I was so jumpy lately. A murder would put any person on the edge. Of all the dumb luck, I was the only witness to the murder, the only animal, the only being to see the death of Richard Winters. There were no missing person's reports because he had a secret twin brother who took his place, a Jonathan Winters, The last male one and his killer. He was killed by his brother and I couldn't tell anyone. It was slowly killing me on the outside. He threatened my life, if I told anyone. I was alone and he grabbed me. Jonathan Winters was a man in his mid-thirties, hair as black as coal, eyes as dead as a skeleton, a creepy smile, a six foot frame and he was brutally strong that he could crush my windpipe if I let him.

"Did you tell anyone or are you a good dog?" He asked.

"ri ridn't rell ranyway, ri ractually rike ro rive," I replied.

"Good dog," he said. A voice broke through the silence.

"Put down the dog," it said.

"You and what army?" Jonathan Winters asked.

It "I am glad that you ask that, it would be this army," he said. He summoned up fire monsters or beings made up of flames." Jonathan Winters fled and went back to being his twin brother.

"rho rare rou?" I asked.

"Most people call me Pyro, short for Pyromaniac. I have the ability to bend fire into anything I want it to," it said.

"rare rou ra ruy ror rirl?" I asked.

"I really should take off my cloak before I save people," it said. He removed it and he was a five foot seven, twenty year old man in a red shirt, black jeans that looked charred and Nikes sneakers. Something sneezed and I got startled.

"rhat ras rhat?" I asked.

Pyro laughed, "It's just my pet dragon, PhantomTelaIllusion, she can be a handful," he said.

"row, rhis ra routhful," I said.

"I usually call her Phantom for short," Pyro said.

"ro rou rant reet ry riends?" I asked.

"I have a feeling one of them has fire abilities," Pyro said.

"rep, re roes," I replied.

0o0o0o0o0o00

**Pyro's POV**

I followed Scobert "Scooby" Doo to the ruins of what looked like a house.

"rhat rhe reck rhile ri ras rood," Scooby said.

"It does look bad, doesn't it?" a kid asked.

"rames, rhat rappened ro rhe rouse?" Scooby asked.

"I sort of had a meltdown, while you were gone and burned the walls," James said.

"So, where is everyone?" I asked.

"Who are you?" James asked.

"Pyro, short for Pyromaniac and this dragon Phantom," I said. I wanted to tell him Scooby's secret, but I have a feeling that his truth would hurt more than the lies he was believing.

"Is that a girl dragon? I know a cool boy dragon for her," James said.

"Where exactly is this person's house?" I asked.

"It is right, across the street," James said.

"What house?" I asked. All I saw was ruins across the street.

0oo0o00

**James's POV**

I cursed under my breath. "What psychopath did it this time?" I asked.

"Did you miss me?" MindMaster asked.

"Not exactly, I was hoping that you were dead with the rest of the idiots Eon killed," he said, Time Warp teleported into the house.

"He is not alone though, he has my help and my now revived father," Time War said.

"For the love of everything good, could this possibly get worse?" I asked.

"ron't ray rhat," Scooby said.

"Well, looks like I have to help with this one kid," Pyro said.

"I will help too and it has absolutely nothing to do with the possible hot boy dragon," Phantom said. Dark Matter appeared next to Time Warp.

"Well, looks like we have a team and you have a dragon, a fire master, a Hero of Light and a dog, good luck with that," Time Warp said. I fell down. Scrappy, Lily, Antonio " Raven" and Dream Caster and Scooby Junior came in with grocery bags.

"What the heck happened to the house?" Scrappy asked.

"I had a meltdown and majority of our friends were captured," I said. Luna and Liz appeared with muffins and a cup of coffee each in their hands.

"So, what did I miss?" Luna asked.

"ranother rew roc rappeared, reveryone relse rot ridnapped ry rak ratter, and rime rarp rand rindraster," Scooby answered.

"You know it is bad when your villains actually work together," Liz said.

"They even got Kiff?" Luna asked. Kiff opened a portal and fell through with Nessie landing on top of him.

"Thanks, Wherever Boy, that was a soft landing," Nessie said.

"Well, at least got here in one piece," Kiff said.

"We were the only one to escape, though. Great, I am still stuck with you," Nessie said.

"Like you're a bundle of joy," Kiff said.

"So what are we going to do?" Scrappy asked.

"We are currently three children of Chase Hunter, Kiff, Luna, Liz, two people with undetermined powers, two teenage dogs, and a puppy, an amazing mystery solving dog and a dragon and a mix of supernatural species girl."

"Where did you count two of my brothers?" I asked.

"Wait for it," Pyro said. Daniel and Alex landed face first in the dirt.

"May I suggest something? Close the damn portal before we become a villain gets through," Lily said.

"That is actually a good idea," I said.

" ri ram rired rhough," Scooby said.

"I guess, we might have some time to sleep for now," I said. We all fell asleep, all fourteen of us.

**AN: This is the end of tthml. I will be editing Shaggy's a Girl next.**


End file.
